Ulana (Vanarian) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Vanaria | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanarian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Royalty | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Vanaria | Creators = Wally Wood | First = Tower of Shadows #6 | Death = Tower of Shadows #6 | HistoryText = The daughter of the King of Vanaria, Princess Ulana stood beside her father when they greeted Beowulf, the supposed savior of their kingdom from the threat of the demonic Beast-God. However, Beowulf was a barbarian conqueror, who demanded the princess as his handmaiden even as his men took to plundering Vanaria. The king drew his sword but was easily struck down by the barbarian king, who then noticed that his royal ring glowed. When he demanded to know if it had magical properties, Ulana was quick to deny it, which only convinced Beowulf that it held some power. Declaring she would die before letting him have it, Ulana took the ring from her father’s body and jumped from the castle’s battlements into the moat below. Beowulf assumed she had died and ordered his men to search for the body, determined to have the ring at least. In the following days, however, the ghost of the Beast-God appeared in Vanaria, its power to induce madness causing Beowulf’s warriors to turn upon each other. Soon left with no men, Beowulf was seized and dragged outside the city by the Vanarians, who tied him to the sacrificial tree for the Ghost-Beast to find. There, Princess Ulana reappeared with her father’s ring, declaring that she needed him to defeat the Beast-God’s vengeful spirit. Cutting him loose, the princess gave him the king’s ring, which she admitted was magical. Putting it on, the barbarian was briefly knocked unconscious, apparently by the inherent power of the ring, but awakened in time for the appearance of the Ghost-Beast. Ulana told him that the ring’s properties would allow him to fight the monster hand-to-hand, and then watched as the two foes grappled, the ring causing the demon to weaken and finally vanish. Showing his standard gratitude, Beowulf then tried to seize Ulana, intent on using her as a hostage when he returned to Vanaria, only to find his hand pass through her. Returning to the sacrificial tree, the princess showed Beowulf his own dead body, killed by a poisoned pin hidden inside the ring, thus rendering him a ghost, the only state in which the Ghost-Beast could be fought. Saying her farewells to Beowulf, the princess coolly declared that he had done her kingdom a service after all. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Princess Ulana had knowledge of mystic properties – and their limits – of the royal ring of Vanaria. More importantly, she was savvy and calculating, able to manipulate her enemies into doing her will. Incidentally, assuming that her survival of the leap from the battlements was not due to the ring, Ulana must have also known how to swim as well as some knowledge of high diving. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = King of Vanaria's ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}